Deception
by Anisoka21
Summary: Now with Anakin and Ahsoka finally together again, he is afraid of one of his granchildren will join the dark side. However, he soon figures out that it's not one of his grandchildren... it's one of his own children. As he races through the Empire that is control of his own child, he has a premonition that changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hundred years later...**_

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

I rocked on my rocking chair that Anakin built so long ago when I was barely two months pregnant with Shmi.

I gazed around to see my children playing with their grandchildren or talking to their children.

Obi-Wan's son, William, came up to me. His blue eyes locking onto mine as his orange hair blew against the wind.

"Ahsoka, are you sure you're all right?" he asked me.

I nodded, giving him a reassuring smile. "Yes, Will... Thank you. Can you call Ben for me?"

He nodded and went to go seek for my grandson.

Ben was the son of Zevark; his blue eyes always reminded me of his grandfather... Everything both appearance and personality reminded me of Anakin.

"Yes, _abuelita_?" he smiled, kneeling down in front of me.

I held my old weak hands in front of him and he took them, holding them tightly but carefully.

"Ben... I want you to keep your sister safe... Well, I want you to keep an eye on Mercia and her boyfriend Aron... Your grandfather warned me that their child is a symbol for either the good or the evil... Train their incoming child well... Kerra... That's what they'll name her. Keep her safe, Benjamin."

"I will." he promised me, kissing my hand and then my cheek.

I smiled as my 10 year old grandson left.

'_Ahsoka_...'

I reopened my eyes, glaring everywhere before I looked in front of me.

A young man, in his early twenties, appeared before my eyes. His sandy brown hair blowing against the wind, his irises scorching the color blue.

_Ani_...

Every single one of my friends appeared in front of me, smiling. Obi-Wan and Satine, Cody and Barriss, Shaak Ti, Rex, Padme, Jar Jar, Riyo Chuchi, Adi-Gallia, and many others.

"Is it time?" I breathed, leaning forward.

Everyone nodded.

**Jane Moravia Skywalker's POV**

I watched in amazement as I watched my Grandmother in awe as her traditional Shili outfit turned into Jedi attire. I walked over to her and bowed respectively in front of all of them.

"Grandmother..." I whispered and looked up to see a sixteen year old Togruta girl, smiling down at me. I got up from my knees and gazed at the handsome twenty-two year old man who had a scar on the corner of his right eye. I immediately knew who it was.  
"Grandfather..."

My grandparents both smiled and bowed.

"I've seen you trained our children well, Snips." my grandfather smiled, eyeing all of my family members.

My grandmother laughed before looking at me. "Tell your father that I won't be coming back... And remind Ben about looking out for someone." she winked.

I chuckled as my grandfather stroked my bangs slightly away from my left eye. He stroked my cheek and smiled.

"I can't believe you're the Chosen One, Grandfather." I bowed again.

He let out a small laugh. "That doesn't matter to me... All that matters is that my family is still safe."

I bowed again as my grandparents started to drift away. "Have a safe journey... I love you."

They kissed my cheek or forehead before mouthing 'I love you..' back.

"Tell Shmi, Vesta and Zevark that I love them." my grandfather said.

"I will, Grandfather... Don't worry." I smiled as he actually embraced me.

I felt butterflies in my stomach as I felt his warm embrace. I snuggled closer to him as tears slid down my cheeks.

"_I want to open my eyes.  
I know that all I need is time  
I'm growing stronger every single day_." I smiled before we pulled back to look at each other.

I let go once he did and stepped back to let them leave.

My grandfather grinned when he heard me sing. "That song is one of your grandmother's favorite."

I gazed at my grandmother with a smile.

Ahsoka came closer to me and wrapped her tiny arms around me. We let out a small chuckle of happiness.

"_So we sing a lullaby to the lonely hearts tonight  
Let it set your heart on fire, let it set you free.  
When you're fighting to believe  
in a love that you can't see  
Just know there is a purpose  
for those who wait_."

I wiped my tears away and motioned her to go when my grandfather waited for her as everyone left.

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

I kissed her forehead one last time and took Anakin's held out hand.

He winked at me once our skin touched.

Everything went white for a few seconds until I found myself in the middle of a beautiful magical oak forest.

I gaped at the scene and looked at Anakin. He smiled and held me close to him.

"How long has it been since we had each other in person?" he asked, our foreheads touching.

I giggled, stroking his cheek. "A super long time." I answered, kissing his cheeks. I gazed around me again and remembered the place. "Is this -?"

"We are in your hometown in Shili, love. Well, the forest park I should say." he announced, looking around as well before he looked down at me.

I eyed the dirt beneath us, a tiny bug passing by. I unwrapped my arms from his neck and squatted down, touching the dirt. "I thought this was destroyed in the wildfires when I was young..."

I looked up at him as he shook his head. "This is the force Version of Shili, my love." he whispered as I got up and held our hands in front of us.

I didn't know how to react. When I was nine years old wildfires almost destroyed my hometown. Thousands had to evacuate... It wasn't only my small town, other towns and cities had to evacuate.

My town and the rest of Shili had some areas that had forests, shrubs almost a chaparral, live oak and other various of oaks. These areas had rainy winters but dry, windy summers.

Right before my eyes I saw a rose bloom out of nowhere from the recently damp earth.

Anakin picked up the rose from the grown and handed it to me.

I giggled and whispered, "_Merci beaucoup_."

He arched an eyebrow.

I shrugged. "I took that language when I was almost fifteen remember?"

Anakin chuckled and stroked my cheek. "That seems so long ago." he answered.

I nodded, clutching him closer to me.


	2. Catching Up

_**Years later...**_

**Anakin Skywalker's POV**

I sat down on the middle of the meadow and eyed my wife as she sat in front of me. I held her hands and fidgeted with our fingers.

"So, you actually never really told me about your planet's history." I smiled and looked down at her. "Not even on our honeymoon."

She held her knees close to her chest and looked up to look at me.  
"Do you want the entire thing or small simple facts?"

"Simple facts." I responded.

She nodded. "Well, our emperor so long ago before we became a republic... My people called him _Huey tlantoani_ which means great speaker in our ancient language."

"So, your language changed?" I asked.

"It actually didn't change... It got extinct. We now use our official native language, Togruta."

I pouted my lower lip, nodding in understanding. "Mmm. I know your people's cooking is rich and spicy."

She laughed. "In your point of view." She, then, pointed west at a small, thin snake. "_Coatl_..." she breathed.

We watched the snake move slowly across the meadow before I held her close to me.

"So, how did our children turn out to be?" I asked.

Ahsoka held my hand before she kneeled down, facing me, and placed her hands on each side of my face.

She showed me the events that I missed. Shmi getting married as well as our other children, Zevark with his child, Vesta with her family...

"Shmi married a nice intelligent man named Benjamin Moravia."  
As she told me a male figure appeared behind her. Ahsoka turned around and smiled at the man. "Ani, this is Ben... Shmi's husband."

I helped her get up to her feet when I rose to mine. I frowned at first before smiling, sticking my hand out. "Nice to meet you."

My daughter was standing with her spouse, smiling warmly at me. "Hi, Daddy."

I couldn't believe she actually could talk to me. "Hey, little love." I murmured, coming closer to her.

Her tears streamed down her cheeks as I called her _'little love'_. She ran into my waiting arms, sobbing.

"This is your granddaughter, who I assume you met already..." Shmi said.

I grinned back and searched for Jane. Jane was waiting behind her father, eyeing me. I chuckled and walked over to her as Ahsoka and Shmi reunited again.

"Jane..." I held out my hand before she took it.

"Grandfather, it's so good to see you again." she admitted, tears leaving her brown beautiful eyes.

I hushed her, stroking her cheek to wipe the tears away. She closed her eyes lightly and sighed in happiness.

As time went by I met Obi-Wan's children, William and Alissa Kenobi. Alana Mussolini, Zevark's wife, Benjamin and Mercia Skywalker, my son's children. Vicente Monet, Vesta's husband, and finally Rachel Monet, Vesta's daughter.

"We don't have much time, Jane." I admitted, embracing her.

"I know..." she breathed, sniffing.

I pulled back. "What do you want to know?"

She looked down, shrugging. "I want you to teach me the ways of the Force."

I arched an eyebrow. "Didn't your Grandmother -" it felt weird calling Ahsoka that. "Teach you that?"

"She did... But I want to learn from the real person who I always looked up to even though I actually never really met you before until now." she shrugged.

I sighed and looked down, thinking before seeing her again. "Fine... But only for a few more minutes because that's all we have."

She jerked her head and whispered, "Yes!"

I laughed and we started. A few times she got frustrated but I told her to be patient (something I never passed). Finally, Jane got it just before it was time to leave.

We all waved goodbye. Satine embraced her children and kissed their faces goodbye while Obi-Wan just embraced them.

I sighed and held Ahsoka, eyeing our grandchild Mercia, who now had a fifteen year old daughter.

"Is that Kerra? Mercia's child?" I questioned while Ahsoka began to walk away from me. I wasn't at all okay with Mercia begin pregnant and then having the evil child.

"Yes, she told me before." She responded.

"How come I wasn't notified?" I demanded.

"I thought you knew." Ahsoka responded, avoiding my eyes as her entire body was turned away from me. "Aron, her husband, told me also."

"He didn't tell me." I said, frowning.

"Well, we all feared you would go insane if you knew. Ever since everyone knew about what Mercia's child could be like..."

"Kerra will _tear_ the Republic apart!" I snapped, walking towards her.

Ahsoka crossed her arms above her chest once she stopped walking down the hallway of the Temple.

"See this is what I meant! You're getting out of hand, Anakin." she admitted, glaring at me.

"What? That I'll act like this? Was that your prediction? Or are you going to blame someone else that that's what they predicted and not you?" I snarled, trembling in anger.

She gazed at me with a hurt expression, her lower lip begin to quiver as the tears began to form in her eyes.

"Snips, I'm sorry..." I whispered, wrapping my arms around her.

Ahsoka didn't even attack me or did anything cruel. She just embraced me and cried silently.

"Ani... I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you." She told me, twisting her fingers through my hair.

I picked her up and twirled us around as she giggled. "Love, don't worry about it. We need to secretly look after her at any cost."

Her expression was filled with confusion. "And how are we going to do that?" she asked me.

I grinned and smiled. "Easy... Go into the real world and look after her."

She gaped at me. "Is that possible?"

I nodded. "Of course it is."

"Is it safe?"

I looked at her and tilted my head to the side. "When has it not been safe?"

She cocked her eyemark again. "Ani... Many of your plans have not been the best or safest."

I scoffed, making a hurt face. "Ouch... That hurt." I told her as she laughed. "Okay name at least two times when things have gone wrong."

"Easy... First it was when we had a mission with Master Kenobi and Master Mundi, remember?"

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, that wasn't my fault you had to study the holomap."

"I did, remember? When I reminded you about the giant wall and you said _'Don't worry, Snips. We won't get anywhere near that._' And I still remember that."

"Fine, whatever. You made your point just by remembering that one time I went wrong."

She stared at me in a quizzed expression, smiling.

"I'll let you be the judge of that, then." I said, kissing her cheek. "This might be one of those times when I'm right."


	3. Betrayal

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

_**Days later...**_

I wasn't sure what to say when we were in front of the medium sized wormhole.

Anakin held my hand, giving me a reassuring smile. I took a deep breath and nodded, smiling back.

We walked directly into the hole and after a few seconds of pure whiteness I finally found ourselves in the middle of an alley. The wail of sirens filled the air and random Humans or Aliens started arguing.

"Well... It sure does look the same." Anakin whispered, looking at the buildings.

I shook my head. "No... The Republic has fallen, Ani, look." I pointed straight at an enormous skyscraper which held an image of the new Chancellor or should I say Emperor. He looked so familiar...

"Zevark..." I gasped, tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't stand and take what my child had become.

Anakin held my hand and dragged us out of there. He snuck us around the streets, hiding behind corners. We finally made it to a nice fancy hotel in the upper streets of Coruscant and he managed to get us one of the nicest rooms they have.

I buried my face into my hands and began to weep. Anakin wrapped his arms around me and turned on the HoloTv.

_'The Emperor has now destroyed the planet of Naboo as the Senators did not approve of the new system the Emperor suggested_.' the human reporter announced. _'Many planets are in jeopardy such as Aldeeran, Shili and Tatooine_.'

I flinched when she announced my home planet and Anakin's. I turned around to see my husband with tear filled eyes. "Why did he do this?" I asked, snuggling closer to him.

Anakin hummed a song to me before saying, "I don't know, my love."

"How are we going to find Kerra if -" I began

"Sweetheart, Zevark thinks we're dead and nobody will suspect us." he responded, smiling.

"Yeah, but what about our lightsabers?" I picked up my weapon and eyed it as he thought.

"We can hide them underneath our cloaks. Besides, we're only going to be out when the sun goes down and before the sun rises." he reassured me, getting up to shrug out of his shirt and pulled the covers up to him.

I sighed and nodded, slipping on a nightgown that Anakin brought along with him. I didn't know until he showed it off to me, smirking devilishly at me.

Anakin huffed out a deep sigh and wrapped his arms around me before we slept.

The next day after sunset, Anakin bumped into Jane and Benjamin unexpectedly.

"So, how exactly did you guys get here?" Jane asked, eyeing us.

"A wormhole, of course." Anakin announced.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Of course." she breathed, Jane quickly gazed at her brother before at us again.

"Jane... Please, tell me how Zevark changed so quickly." I pleaded, gripping her hands in mine.

Jane hesitated and bit her lip, looking down. "Zevark ... He was like this since the day you left, Grandmother." she whispered.

I recoiled. "What? No, he can't just turn immediately like this just because of me!" I said.

"When I asked him... He said that his father died too early and he admitted that you mattered too much to him that he would risk anything to keep you alive. But now since your dead... He blamed everyone. He - I didn't like what he was becoming, Grandmother."

I turned to stare at Anakin in worry before he stood up. "Do you two know where Kerra is?"

Benjamin nodded, following his grandfather. "Yes, Grandfather. I saw her just a few minutes ago outside a stadium watching some worthless pop singer."

Ugh... Pop music. Anakin and I weren't much fans of that type of music and neither were our children.

"Can you take us to her?" I pleaded, my voice sounding desperate.

Jane motioned to follow her and we immediately did along with Benjamin.

"So, why pop music?" Anakin tried to soothe things out a bit as we drove there.

Ben shrugged. "I don't know but all I know is -"

"Its crap." Anakin finished his sentence.

"Bingo!" Ben chuckled, snapping his fingers once.

We all chuckled as we found a similarity.

"Don't get me started on Lady Gaga... Or some other non-talented artists that rely on electronic devices and other stuff to make their voice sound good."

After a few minutes later, we made it to the stadium and searched throughout the entire area.

Anakin and I changed outfits into darker colors and I wore more eyeliner than usual to make ourselves look just like a regular weird emo couple who wanted to hear good music.

Once I heard the music, I shivered in disgust.

"Man, they need better music these days." Anakin suggested. "Excuse me."

Anakin walked out and headed towards the backstage, it wasn't really an enormous stadium it was like the House of Blues, leaving me with Ben and Jane.

"Great! Now how are we going to find-" Jane began until we heard a familiar voice.

"Jane, Ben?" Kerra's voice sounded frightened. "What are you two doing here? And who's that emo chick with you?"

"Uh... This is my new friend... Her name's Raven... She's from Shili."  
Jane hesitated but managed to say everything without Kerra noticing any hesitations.

Kerra pouted her lower lip, before sticking her hand out. "Hi, my name's Kerra. Kerra Holt Skywalker."

"A Skywalker, aye?" I smiled, shaking her hand. "I heard that your great-grandfather was the Chosen One..."

"You're sixteen... How could you possibly know that?" Kerra asked, arching an eyebrow.

I shrugged. "Research, Kerra, research."

"Ah, I see." she smiled.

"Hey, Ahsoka, you got to come and see this!" Anakin shouted, running towards me, wrapping his arms around me before kissing my lips quickly.

"Why did he just call you Ahsoka?" Kerra demanded, crossing her arms.

"Uh, Ahsoka is my middle name." I responded, eyeing at Anakin as I told him through via force bond. 'My name right now is Raven. She doesn't know I'm her great-grandmother, Ani.'

"Who are you?" Kerra interrogated, looking directly at him.

Anakin rubbed the back of his neck. "My name's Alexander... I'm from Tatooine."

"Well, nice to meet you Alexander." She blushed as my husband smiled at her, shaking his hand.

I rolled my eyes, nudging him in the ribs. "So, what were you saying?"

"Oh, yeah. Nobody's playing right now and a band tour got cancelled so they allowed me to get the gig. Aww yeah!" he picked me up and spun us in circles.

"That's great." I kissed his cheek before we went backstage.

I waited along with Ben, Jane and Kerra on the left side of the stage.

As the coffee shop began to double the size, Anakin played a guitar that someone let him borrow. He adjusted the strings and began to play to himself.

After long minutes of waiting, Anakin finally got on stage. He apologized about the unexpected appearance but promised them they will have a great time.

A radio voice suddenly started speaking as the lights dimmed.

"Do you believe he could sing, Gran- I mean Raven."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "You'll see."

'_This record is for the outcast. Following our story of love, life and never giving in_.'

Anakin, then, roared as the band began to play.

"_Awake at night you focus,  
On everyone whose hurt you.  
And write a list of targets.  
Your violence lack a virtue._

Leave us alone!  
You're on your own.  
Rwaarrr-Go!

We are breathing'  
While you're sleeping, go! (Go!)  
And leave us alone!  
The liars cheating  
our hearts beating go! (Go!)  
And now you're on your own!

_Here's to your perfect weapon,  
Crack bones with blind aggression,  
Like birds whose wings are broken.  
You live without direction._

Leave us alone!  
You're on your own!

_We are breathing'  
While you're sleeping, go! (Go!)  
And leave us alone!  
The liars cheating  
our hearts beating go! (Go!)  
And now you're on your own!_

Go!  
Go!  
Go!  
Go!  
And now you're on your own.

Go!  
Go!  
And leave us alone!" Anakin sang before doing his guitar solo.

The crowd started head banging to the sound of the guitar.  
Anakin did the same as he played.

"_We are breathing'  
While you're sleeping, go! (Go!)  
And leave us alone!  
The liars cheating  
our hearts beating go! (Go!)  
And now you're on your own!"_

The crowded seemed to be having more than a great time. The girls and even the guys screamed their lungs off.

Anakin smiled and did the rock sign as they did the same. I cheered along with Jane, Ben and Kerra.

"Woo, An- Alexander!" I cheered, smiling at my husband.

Kerra didn't seem to hear because all she did was look at my husband in awe.

I frowned, pouting my lower lip. I grumbled underneath my breath as I crossed my arms above my chest.


	4. Polyamorous

**Anakin Skywalker****'s POV**

I sat next to Ahsoka in the living room, playing with her fingers as she stared at the HoloTV. She hasn't talked to me since last night.

"Love, what is it?" I pleaded, shifting closer to her.

Ahsoka cringed away from me and avoided my eyes. She never acted like this. I knew something was wrong.

"Ahsoka, please talk to me." I begged, placing my hands on each side of her face.

She tried to look away from me but I locked her in position.

"Please, my love." I whispered, stroking away the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

Ahsoka hesitated, her breath stuttering. "Anakin... Haven't you noticed how Kerra has been looking at you?"

My eyes widen, I gaped at her. "What?"

"She's been looking at you like she's in love with you!" She cried, pushing me away from her.

I snatched her and backed her up to a wall. "Ahsoka, listen to me. I haven't been noticing and I don't care. She's my great-granddaughter. She can never have that relationship with me, ever. Cause that'll be totally wrong. I only look at you and your beauty."

Ahsoka looked away from me for a brief second before at me. "Promise me?" She said, touching my cheek.

"Of course, my love." I smiled, kissing her nose.

She let out a giggle as I embraced her. Ahsoka walked away and started making dinner. I helped her by setting up the table after we both took a shower.

"Ahsoka, come sit... I can serve the drinks." I grinned, walking over to her.

She sighed. "Can I get the cups?" she asked me.

I arched an eyebrow and shrugged. "All right." I agreed, getting the refreshments from the refrigerator.

Ahsoka skipped happily to the table with the cups and smiled at me. I laughed and sat next to her as I kissed her.

After dinner, Ahsoka wanted me to sing to her only. I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face.

I began to play the acoustic version of a song we liked. Ahsoka swayed from side to side, gently, as she saw my hands moving.

"_Let's go.  
The day has come to an end.  
The sun is over my head.  
My Polyamorous friend  
He got me in a mess of trouble again._

So, just when you think that you're all right.  
I'm calling out from the inside.  
I never hurt anyone.  
I never listen at all.

They've come to get me again.  
The cloud is over my head.  
My Polyamorous friend  
He got me in a mess of trouble again.

So, just when you think that you're  
all right.  
I'm calling out from the inside.  
I never hurt anyone.  
I never listen at all.

Just stay away from the bright light,  
I say your worst side is your best side.  
I never hurt anyone.  
I never listen at all.

Oooh.  
Well how do you know?  
Oooh.  
Well how do you know?  
Oooh, ooh.  
Well how do you know?  
Oooh.  
Well how do you know?

So, just when you think that you're  
all right.  
I'm calling out from the inside.  
I never hurt anyone.  
I never listen at all.

Just stay away from the bright light,  
I say your worst side is your best side.  
I never hurt anyone.  
I never listen at all.

Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Let's go."

Ahsoka applauded and kissed my lips.

I laughed and attacked her until we heard a knock on the door. I groaned and helped her sit up before getting up to open the door.

"May I help you?" I asked Kerra, frowning.

"Hey, is your girlfriend here?" she smiled, twirling a strand of her hair.

"Yeah, why?" Ahsoka barged in between Kerra and I.

Kerra's expression changed once she laid eyes on my wife. "I was just in the neighborhood and -"

"Late at night?" Ahsoka hissed, crossing her arms above her chest.

"Yeah, so?" Kerra made a disgusted face straight at Ahsoka.

"Sweetheart, can you relax? I'll be there in a second." I told Ahsoka, winking at her before kissing her for a few seconds.

Kerra looked away, I didn't care if I hurt her or not. However, she was my great-Granddaughter.

"Kerra, I have to explain to you something but you must not tell anyone. Not even your grandfather."

"Zevark? How do you know him?" She questioned, arching an eyebrow.

I took a deep breath before showing her my mechanical hand and using the force. "Because I'm your great-grandfather, Anakin Skywalker."

Her expression was filled with hurt. "What? How is that possible!" she cried.

"Your great-grandmother and I traveled from the spirit world. We came back to guide you so you don't become one with the evil." I told her as Ahsoka came in.

"I have done nothing wrong... Unless Zevark wanted me to join him to keep the Empire strong." she finally realized what Zevark wanted to do with her.

I nodded. "Where's your mother?" I demanded.

She shook her head. "I don't... They took them away from me." She responded, gazing down at the floor.

Ahsoka wrapped her arms around Kerra's shoulders. Kerra looked up and smiled. "Hello, great-grandmother."

Ahsoka kissed Kerra's forehead and took her inside. I followed and sat next to them.

"Do you know where they are?" I gazed at her while she locked her glare on her hands.

She didn't respond, Kerra stayed silent for a very long time that it made me get irritated.

"Kerra, where are they?" I repeated, coming closer to her.

"They're dead!" she sobbed, burying her face into her hands.

Ahsoka embraced Kerra and tried to sooth her. "It's all right, sweetie."

"No, grandmother... It's not. Now, Zevark wants to use me to bring the Empire under more fear..." She admitted, she lifted her head up slowly. "Wait... But Grandmother you're alive! If he sees you, then, he would be the same he was when you were alive!"

"Kerra, your grandmother and I cannot be seen in public that interests the government. Especially not be seen by Zevark."

She sighed and looked up at me. "That's true..."

"And why did Zevark choose you and not Jane or Ben?" Ahsoka whispered.

"Jane and Ben refused because they knew better. Since also they were trained by you, Grandmother, they didn't want to break the promise that you said. To never forget about the Jedi ways and to never forget about you and their grandfather."

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" I asked her as she got up to leave.

Kerra glared outside and sighed, shaking her head. "No..."

"So, where have you been staying?" Anakin demanded.

"Here, there... Anywhere." she said, looking at me.

"Well, now that we're here... You can stay here as long as you want." I smiled, rubbing her shoulders.

"Thanks." She bowed, grinning.

During that same night I was wrapped in Anakin's arms as he kissed me passionately.

"I love you..." I breathed, my eyes stayed closed as I felt him inside me.

Anakin's hot breath blew against my face making me shiver in pleasure. "You have no idea, my love."

I giggled as he began to kiss me again with such force that butterflies began to rise from my stomach almost to my throat.

His fingers began to play with my bra strap as I rubbed his lower back.

"Having a little fun, aren't we?" I laughed as I eyed him with sparkling eyes.

He chuckled, nibbling on my neck. "A lot more than fun." he began to rub my sides as I bent my knees at his sides and placed my hands on his shoulders.

Bottom of Form


	5. Memories

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

Anakin cast his gaze at Ben and Jane. Our grandchildren were gearing up, hiding their hidden weapons.

Jane and Ben were going to visit Zevark to see what he was up to. However, we didn't know what Anakin was planning to do after that. We couldn't capture him because he was too important to be taken away from the public eye.

"Soka, I need you to stay here." Anakin whispered, staring at me. "I have to go and sneak around to keep an eye on Ben and Jane."

I shook my head, stuttering. "What- You _can't_ be serious, Anakin. You'll _die_."

He smirked. "No I won't. We're dead, remember?"

"I know but that -" I began as he rolled his eyes.

"I may not die again but you are still too _young_ of a spirit that you will actually die and never return home with me or anyone else that is a Jedi." he illuminated, his eyes dispirited.

I scowled at the floor. "That doesn't mean I'll let you risk your life... Anakin, let me come with you."

He held me tightly as I leaned onto the chest I have been for more than a hundred years.

"Ahsoka, please, don't make this harder than it is." he mumbled, kissing my cheek. He glared up to see Jane and Ben before motioning them to give us a minute.

Jane and Ben left immediately without saying another word.

Anakin sighed before he stared at me again. He stroked my damp cheeks and kissed one. "You do know I'm no longer able to shed tears, correct?"

I wiped them away. "Yeah... But I still can because I'm still young in a specific way..." I held him closer to me as I studied his features.

Anakin examined me as I traced his scar on his right eye. "I love you."

"Not as much as _I_ do." I murmured, closing my eyes.

Anakin chuckled, locking his eyes with mine, after I opened them again.

"_She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like it's all coming down." I breathed. "She won't turn around.  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear,  
The tears will not stop raining down_."

Anakin grinned and kissed me for a long period of time before we heard a knock on the door.

I sighed and motioned him to go. He gave me another quick but passionate kiss before following our grandchildren.

I let out a deep breath and eyed the moon in awe as I remembered what Anakin told me so many years ago. _'Just look at the moon every night. Think of me, cause I'll be doing the same thing every night.'  
_  
I let out a small laugh as I briefly looked at the city before at the bright glowing moon.

_**I sense there's something in the wind.  
That feels like tragedy's at hand.  
And though I'd like to stand by him.  
I can't shake this feeling that I have.  
The worst is just around the bend.**_

And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be...

What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Oh, how I'd like to join the crowd.  
In very enthusiastically cloud.  
Try as I may, it doesn't last.  
And will we ever end up together or not?

I rose to my feet and grabbed a rose that Anakin gave me last night. I picked it up, carefully, and observed it as it still had small water droplets on it.

I sighed and held it close to my chest as I studied the moon again.

_**And will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not.  
It's never to become...  
For I am not the one**_.

I placed the rose down and buried my face into my hands.

I always thought of this song before Anakin and I had a romantic relationship. I always loved him and I thought he wouldn't feel the same way.

However, I wasn't the one who finally came out of the box... Anakin did.

_**Flashback...  
**_  
"_Ahsoka_," his voice always sent warm shivers down my spine and throughout my entire body. "_Can I talk to you in private_?"

I turned around to smile at him. "_Sure, Master_."

We walked in silence to our dorm at the Temple, his nervousness washed over me as we came closer and closer to our shared dormitory.

"_What is it, Master_?" I questioned him.

The look in his eyes made me feel warm inside. He squatted down in front of me once I sat down on my bed.

"_Ahsoka_..." he swallowed and searched into my eyes. "_Ahsoka, I don't know how to tell you this but... If this ruins our relationship as Master and Padawan, then, I'm sorry. But I can't keep the feeling that I feel for you a secret anymore..._ " He trailed off, looking away from me.

I frowned in concern. "_Tell me_." I breathed, stroking his bangs away from his left eye.

He smiled weakly at me as he looked up. "_Ahsoka... I love you_."

I gaped at him. "_Anak- Master_, -"

"_I know, I know it's against the rules but I cannot hide the love that I feel for you! I've been... I don't have the strength to stay away from you_." he whispered, touching my cheek.

"_Master_," I tried again until he gave me a look. "_Anakin, I won't tell anyone... I have loved you since I first got the chance to know you. You're not only stubborn_," I nudged his ribs as we laughed. "_But you're caring, sweet and you don't care what anyone thinks_."

He winked at me and arched an eyebrow. "_Well, you confessing that you love me, too, makes me feel relax. But... I don't want you to be expelled from the order_."

"_I don't care_." I responded, smiling, leaning forward as he held our hands in front of us.

He shook his head. "_But I want to see you become a Jedi Knight, love_."

I gasped; my smile grew wider when he called me that. "_Anakin...  
They'll find out sooner or later_."

He sighed. "_That's true_."

I giggled as he kissed my cheek quickly.

_**Flashback over...  
**_  
I went to bed and slept as I dreamt of the past again.

_'Ahsoka_,' Anakin whispered, grinning at me. '_Happy_ _anniversary, Love._' he kneeled down in front of me and handed me a small box.

I giggled as he leaned in to kiss me. I lingered my lips from time to time to catch my breath.

_'How long have we been together?_' I asked innocently, smirking.

_'Three years... Seven more months until your birthday_.'

I rolled my eyes and began to kiss him again. We both moaned quietly, the sound of our lips smacking was overfilling the room besides our clothes being torn off and our heavy breathing.

'_Ani_...' I gasped, closing my eyes and parting my lips.

He shrugged off his shirt and collapsed on top of me. He attacked me again for more than half an hour until we both got exhausted.

_'We've been married for almost three years_.' I breathed.

_'Wow... Three years_.' he laughed.

His beautiful laugh echoed even when I felt someone wrap their arms around me and kiss my neck gently. I felt through the force and found out it was Anakin.

I grinned and embraced him.

"Hello, my love." he greeted, he tighten his grip around me.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and placed my hands on his chest.

"Hello, my handsome Jedi husband." I kissed his scar on his right eye.

I held up my left hand as he did the same. We both examined our wedding rings with a grin.


	6. Unpleasant

**Anakin Skywalker's POV  
**  
Ahsoka was packing her things as I gazed outside the wide window with my hands behind my back. I observed every speeder that passed by, seeing if it was blue or red. Yep, that's how really bored I was.

"Ani, can you help me?" Ahsoka asked.

I turned around and my eyes grew wide. I gaped at her as she held two frilly nightgowns in each hand. It felt like my mouth literally dropped to the floor.

"Which one do you like the most?" She smiled, showing them off.

I tried not to moan and attack her. I took a deep breath, rubbing the back of my neck. I cleared my throat and I shuddered to think. "Uh, both?" my answer turned into a question.

Ahsoka scoffed and rolled her eyes, grinning. "Fine..." she giggled. "So where are we going?"

I zipped our suitcases and sat on the bed, eyeing her. "We are going to Shili." I announced.

"Really?" she laughed in happiness, embracing me. "Oh, Anakin! Thank you!"

"I'm going to be hearing that for the next few days." I chuckled, kissing her left headtail.

She pulled back and smacked my shoulder. "Shut up."

As we began to walk, Ahsoka turned around to face me. "Ani... I was wondering... Can Benjamin, Jane and Kerra come with us?"

I arched an eyebrow.

"Please, they are in danger of being found and killed. Especially after the secret mission last week." she pleaded, holding our hands in front of us.

I sighed and nodded. "Sure, why not? There's like eight bedrooms in the house that I rented for an entire week." I winked, kissing her cheek.

She giggled and contacted our grandchildren.

_**Hours later...**_

I turned off the engine and cast my gaze behind me to look at Jane, Ben and Kerra. They were all asleep from the long trip.

"Well, we're here..." I said, observing outside the windowpane.

Ahsoka wiped a tear away and smiled at me. "I can't believe we're here again, Ani... Not since our honeymoon."

I chuckled and kissed her. "I know... It brings back good blissful memories but also bad haunting ones as well."

Ahsoka laid her hand on me, squeezing my hand. Her face was full with sadness when I said that it also has hurtful memories. She didn't need to tell me what they were about; she knew what I was talking about.

I got up and woke up everyone by whistling. Well, the girls woke up but Ben remained asleep.

"Is he still asleep?" Ahsoka questioned, crossing her arms above her chest.

I groaned and started poking Ben on the shoulder. "Hey, Ben... Hello... Wake up, Ben... Yo!"

He still wasn't waking up. Jane came up to me and nudged my ribs.

"I got this." she said, Jane took a deep breath and began to punch him on the shoulder. "Ben, wake up!"

"Dude, calm down." Ben exclaimed, flinching from every hit.

I signed and motioned them to get out of the ship. Jane skipped outside with Kerra and Ben tagging along.

Ahsoka smiled slightly as I looked at them. She embraced me as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

_**Later that night...  
**_  
Muffled screams escaped my lips as I placed my fist against my lips.

It felt like my mind was in flames because the most unthinkable things that appeared in my thoughts were about my grandchildren dying...

I continued to scream with my lips shut. I closed my eyes tightly as I trembled. My eyes flew open as I lurched into an upright position and gasped audibly. My breath was heavy and my chest felt tight.

Ahsoka was curled up into a ball as she slept. She still has the need to sleep even if we're still from the afterlife... And so do I. She could cry and do other human needs because she's still young but I stopped that just a few years ago.

I couldn't do anything else besides sleeping... This means nightmares.

I flung the blankets aside and let my feet dangle off the edge of the bed. Sweat soaked my hair and body as I buried my face into my hands.

I could no longer shed tears but the sounds of someone weeping escaped my lips.

I got up and swung my robe around myself before walking over to the bathroom. Without looking at myself I turned on the faucet and held my hands together to retrieve water to my face.

My hands were shaking so fast that they looked blurry. I rubbed my face before pounding the tap off. I groaned in pain as I remembered the nightmare. I squatted down and held the counter tightly as I clutched my stomach with my free hand.

Screams of hatred and pain were ringing in my ears. I trembled and closed my eyes shut. I got up slowly to my feet before finally looking at myself.

My eyes were swollen and my hair was tousled, my face was worn out as I touched my lifeless eyes. I turned away and walked out to the living room.

Dreams are always _beautiful_ and _loving_... But my dreams were always about _death_ and _betrayal_. Maybe that's what the Chosen One always gets. Always torn between the people he vows his loyalty to. Always something getting in the way of his happiness. The friends he cared for have betrayed him along the way but the ones he cared for the most have always been at his side.

I scoffed and looked around, trying to find something to keep me entertained. I rummaged through some drawers and found a notebook that belonged to Ahsoka.

I took it and sat on the couch, examining it.

"_Suicide Season_

Suicide Season comes every year.  
You could hear the innocent children sober at night.  
Young children, such as I, try to fight the bad images from our minds.  
We try to erase the unkind insults we hear.  
That eat up our soul.

Our souls hurt and get more impacted  
Than being physically bullied.  
Patches and alcohol cannot heal these wounds.  
Not even gauze.  
Bullies or anyone who has hurt us can apologize.  
But no word could ever heal the deepest cut in our soul.

The words that have been shouted at our faces.  
Can never be taken back.  
You don't know what we are going through.  
You don't even know any small part of it.

However, knowing that you only live once...  
Reconsider it and live as long as you want to.  
Don't pay attention to what anyone has to say.

Suicide Season is for those who cannot take it.  
Someday, the possibility may come to me.  
It has more than once in the past but I know that life is precious.

I lost a friend,  
One of my dearest friends,  
She did not kill herself...  
Fire smoke led her the way.

I choked on my own words  
Because I didn't know what to say.  
Tears over filled my eyes.  
As I had to face one of my fears that day...

Losing someone I loved.

I let them fall whenever her name's mentioned.  
Never again will I be the same.  
I know this is not a game.  
But we see it as that.  
A game of survival.

My expressions have changed once I met  
My first meeting with depression.

We shall mourn our friends that we have lost tonight.  
Yes, they were different...  
Our own relatives or anyone have rejected us  
In a way from society.

Suicide Season will never disappear.  
Many of us know that.  
You know this  
And so do I.

No time for goodbyes...  
Even though our friends say 'bye.'  
There is no time for those words tonight.

But this is Suicide Season."

I shut my eyes tightly and turned away from the notebook.

Ahsoka has never told me about her life before the Jedi... She visited her parents when she was young but she never told me she had some misunderstandings with her life and possibly her parents.

I placed her notebook back in the drawer before walking back to her.

She was still asleep despite all the weeping and muffled screams I did.

I lay down next to her again and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. I kissed her cheek before falling asleep again.


	7. Death Does Not Like To Be Cheated

**Anakin Skywalker****'s POV**

I waited on the bench as Ahsoka and the rest were getting something to eat. My eyes swept throughout the festival.

It was November and during the beginning of this month the Togruta people celebrate their loved ones that passed away.

I leaned my head back and enjoyed the sun hitting my face. I felt a cool breeze pass me which alarmed me. I sat up and glared at the Togrutas, Twi'leks, Humans and other species walking around having a good time.

I shifted uncomfortably as I kept my eyes open for something suspicious.

"Ani..." Ahsoka came back with a smile; she stretched out her arm to hand me a churro. "Thought you'd might be hungry."

I grinned and took it. She sat next to me, leaning against my arm. I began to nibble on the fried dough, leaning my head against her montrals.

"Grandfather, can we go on the Silver Bullet?" Jane asked.

I nodded, jerking my head towards the ride. "Yeah, go ahead."

"Thanks." she smiled before leaving with Ben and Kerra.

Ahsoka sighed and took a sip of her milky cinnamon rice drink. "Are you having fun?"

I shrugged. "I might get fat after this... I can't handle it, the food here is amazing."

She laughed and rolled her eyes, nudging my ribs. "I'm serious."

I tightened my grip on he'd shoulders. "Not as much fun as last night..."

"Shut up." she giggled. "I had more fun than you did."

I threw my head back as I burst out a laugh. "Eh... I don't think so."

She snuggled closer to me as I held her close.

Suddenly, we heard an enormous explosion in the same direction where the Silver Bullet was.

I lurched up to my feet as I saw that it was the ride that Ben and the girls were riding.

"No!" Ahsoka cried out, trying to make a run for it.

I held her back as she thrust in my arms, trying desperately to go after our grandchildren. "Ahsoka, don't... _Stop_ it." I whispered as she gave up and sobbed against my chest.

I stared at our dead grandchildren as we walked over there.

Ben was badly injured, his head was twisted backwards and one of his arms was missing. Jane's head was missing and her body looked boneless. As the paramedics picked her up the sound of her broken bones filled the air. I cringed away as I heard it and embraced Ahsoka more tightly. Kerra's back was broken and only her eye sockets were there... Her eyeballs were gone.

I gasped and sat straight up when I awoke from the premonition.

Ahsoka was staring at me in both worry and concern. She had the pastry in her hand just like in my premonition.

"Anakin, what's wrong? What happened?" she questioned, handing me the food as she sat down next to me.

I looked up at her in sadness. "Ahsoka... I saw - "

"Grandfather, can we go on the Silver Bullet?" Jane said, coming towards us.

I couldn't speak as I remembered everything.

"Of course, Jane. Go ahead." Ahsoka smiled, motioning them to go.

Jane grinned. "Thanks."

I couldn't even move as they left. "Ahsoka..."

She squatted down in front of me and eyed me with complete worry. "Anakin, what is going on?" she sounded scared and desperate.

"I... We need to get them out of there." I breathed, getting up.

As I raced to the line Ahsoka stared at me in worry. I shoved the Togrutas and the Humans until I finally reached my three grandchildren.

"Grandfather?" Ben said, looking straight towards me.

"You need to leave... Now." my breathing shook as I spoke.

Kerra arched an eyebrow in concern. "Why?"

"Just get out of the _damn_ line!" I roared, frowning.

"Sir, we need you to leave the line." a security guard announced, pushing me away.

"You'll die if you don't get out of the line!" my eyes began to get misty because of frustration.

Jane hesitated before following me with Ben and Kerra right behind her.

As soon as we were a safe distance from the coaster, Jane crossed her arms above her chest as Ahsoka came to stand next to me.

"What the heck is going on?" Ahsoka demanded.

"I - I saw the three of you..." I trailed off and closed my eyes. "Dead..."

Ben looked at me as if I were crazy.

"What are you _talking_ about?" A human male came out of nowhere followed by five others.

"There's going to be a _freaking_ roller coaster disaster! I saw it!" I shouted, clutching my hair and ripping it out.

Ahsoka's hands tried to stop me but I pushed her away. "Anakin, stop it! Just tell me what you saw!"

Suddenly, we heard people screaming in pain and terror. We were shoved as humans and other species raced away from the coaster.

I observed above us and saw two figures being thrown in mid air. The girl and the boy were out of their seats in the middle of doing a loop.

"Oh my god!" one of the people gasped.

I turned around and took a grip on Ben's shoulders. "Ben, you need to tell me who else was on that roller coaster with you!"

Ben hesitated as he stuttered. "Uh, all of them were on the ride with us." he pointed at the seven figures that came out of the line.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember the premonition. Seven people who looked exactly the same as the people in front of me appeared in my memory.

"We need to get _out_ of here! All of you were going to die on that ride!" I said, trembling.

Ahsoka gazed at me with pure terror.

"We need to get out of here... Now." I hissed, taking her hand.

"This isn't funny, man." a tall human male said with anger.

"Of course it's _not_ freaking funny!" I roared, pulling Ahsoka behind me. "Do whatever you want but I'm leaving!"

Ahsoka followed me along with our grandchildren. The other citizens were at our heels.

"Explain to us what just happened!" A male shouted.

All of the survivors were mostly human except for two female Togrutas.

"I saw _all _of you dying on that roller coaster. I saw mostly my... Friends here in the aftermath." I looked at Jane, Ben and Kerra.

We made it back to the house without saying a word the entire trip.

"Anakin..." Ahsoka held my hand tightly as I gazed at the pouring rain.

Jane and the rest got out of the speeder to leave us alone.

"I saw them, Snips." I whispered in a broken voice. I turned around to stare at her in depression. "They all _died_."

Ahsoka inhaled deeply, before her eyes dropped to her hands. "Anakin... Don't you think it was wrong to come back here?"

I glared at her as her eyes locked onto mine. "What?"

"What if coming here was a _mistake_?" she said, fidgeting with our fingers. "What if it was Kerra's _destiny_ to become evil or good without our interference?"

"So, you're saying that we should have _never_ come here in the first place?" I quizzed, looking at her confusion.

She nodded, biting her lower lip.

I sighed and leaned my head against my fist. "You're right..."

"Come on, Skyguy." She sighed as she got off the speeder.

I followed closely behind before we noticed the HoloTv with breaking news.

_'Tonight we are covering the story of two teenagers who were killed in an accident just one hour ago after leaving the Carnival in Shili. Heather Williams has the story, Heather_.'

'_Today, two teenagers have been killed by their speeder overheating. The speeder burst into flames and ejected one of the passengers to an oak tree... Slicing the girl's body into two.'_

I shut my eyes and walked towards the kitchen. I sat on the dining table and looked down at my hands. I noticed someone carved, _'It's coming_.'

I pounded on the table and almost tore my hair out as I clutched it. I slammed my door shut and tried to remember everything.


	8. One by One

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

I sat in silence, staring at Anakin and at my plate of food a couple of times before slurping a small gulp of my coke.

Anakin held his head up with his fist as his elbow rested on the table. He hasn't said anything since the accident at the Carnival. His fork kept pushing his food around, letting out a deep sigh of depression.

I put my cup down and sent worried stares at him. "Anakin... Anakin!" I whispered, reaching out to touch his arm.

He blinked once before looking up at me. "It's my fault, Snips." He said, burying his face into his hands. "We... I should've just let Kerra's fate be what it was meant to be..."

I clutched his flesh hand and muttered, "Ani... These past few days you've done nothing... You haven't even spoken since the incident at the Carnival. It's really scaring me, Anakin. Ben and the girls are safe -"

"But everyone who followed us that were in line either in front or behind them they are all dying one by one!" he hissed, pounding the table. Anakin observed at the furniture that held our food, remembering not to break it.

"I know, sweetheart... I know." I breathed, I shifted uncomfortably and my eyes dropped from his face to the ground. "But you have to accept what is."

"You're giving me no choice!" he roared in rage, shoving his chair to get up. "Ahsoka, I don't want to fight right now... But you have to go back home."

I stared at him in complete horror which, then, turned into anger. I felt my face turn extremely hot as I shot the words at his face. "I am not going back without you!"

He frowned, coming closer to me. "Ahsoka, if you don't go back... I cannot risk losing you and never being able to see you again."

I hesitated, knowing how it was like not living with him for more than fifty years. "Fine... But, please, take care of them... However, if it's their time to go just remember that they'll see me there. They will meet me there and be with their family again."

Anakin nodded before kissing me passionately.

He grabbed the device and soon after a medium sized wormhole was in front of us. I took a deep breath before embracing him and giving him a peck on the lips.

He smiled underneath my lips and held me closer to him. I leaned against his chest before it was time for me to go.

"Bring Zevark back, too." I said, giving him a reassuring smile. "I love you." I blew a kiss to him and he caught it with his hand.

"I will... I promise you." he vowed, winking at me as he gave me a smooch.

I sighed and stepped in.

**Anakin Skywalker****'s POV**

I watched as my wife left for her safety. I knew she hated the idea just as much as I did but I didn't want to lose her again.

"Ahsoka, wait..." I said, coming to her.

She stop to halt, she turned around to stare at me in concern. "What is it?"

I held her hands in front of us and we slowed danced to _'Here We Are_.' I sang along and nuzzled my face against her neck.

_**Sing it for me,  
I can't erase the stupid things I say.  
You're better than me,  
I struggle just to find a better way.**_

So here we are, fighting and trying to hide the scars.  
I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye.  
The lonely road, the one that I should try to walk alone.  
I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye.

You wouldn't like me.  
Keep moving on until forever ends.  
Don't try to fight me.  
The beauty queen has lost her crown again.

So here we are, fighting and trying to hide the scars.  
I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye.  
The lonely road, the one that I should try to walk alone.  
I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye.

...goodbye.

So why are you so eager to betray?  
Pick the pieces up, pick the pieces up.  
So why are you the one that walks away?  
Pick the pieces up, pick the pieces up, pick the pieces up.

O-oh.

So here we are, fighting and trying to hide the scars.  
I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye.  
The lonely road, the one that I should try to walk alone.  
I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye.

Just take a breath and softly say goodbye**.**

She sighed before she released my hand with hesitation. I saw the tears in her eyes before she vanished.


	9. Deaths

**Anakin Skywalker's POV**

"I think I broke my butt cheek." I groaned.

Jane burst out a laugh, helping me get up. "I'm sure it's fine."

Ben smiled but frowned soon after. "Well, what now?" he asked, he roamed around, glaring at the pitch black tube that surrounded us.

I ignited my lightsaber, the mushy brown water rolling against our legs. Jane, Ben, and Kerra also did the same. However, Kerra's crimson weapon stood out from the rest of ours.

We all turned to glare at her.

"What?" she whispered, frowning. "I got it as a birthday gift."

I rolled my eyes and led the way through the tunnel.

During an hour or so of walking aimlessly through the dark sewer, an explosion caught our attention. Ben examined ahead and came back with Jane tagging along behind him.

"It must be some -" Jane began until she was snatched away into the darkness.

"Jane!" I cried out. "Jane!"

Ben lunged forward to a sprint, but I locked his arms behind his back. He continued to thrash around in my arms, sobbing out Jane's name.

"Jane, no!" he wailed, tears dripping down his cheeks. "Jane!"

I shoved him away from where Jane was sucked into, her screams were heard. The sound of bones being crushed echoed throughout the sewer.

Ben continued to sob, trembling as his ears caught Jane's cries for help and pain.

"Ben, we have to -"

"I will not leave her here to die -" he growled, staring at me in hate and anger. His eyes were swollen, filled with tears. His face turned completely blank once the shouts of agony stopped.

His skin (just like the rest of us) was covered in mud and tears.

My eyebrows knitted to form a frown. I looked at Ben again and hissed, "Do you think I want that? I lost your grandmother for six years and I almost lost Jane's mother... We have to get out of here if you don't want to be next."

He chuckled with no trace of humor whatsoever. "See if I care."

"Ben, please... Come on." Kerra pleaded, touching his arm.

Ben hesitated before jerking away from her touch. His blue eyes scorching with agony. He began to walk ahead of us, grumbling.

"Grandfather, do you know if -?" Kerra whispered, keeping her eyes locked on the dirty water.

I shook my head. "My premonitions change... My premonitions can always change. It depends in the person's decision." I shrugged, thinking. "But that may be just me..."

"Oh." she fidgeted her fingers, turning her head away from me. After a few seconds of pure silence, she finally said, "Am I next?" she asked, shrugging as her eyes met mine again.

My eyes dropped. Kerra was next... I think. The dream was fuzzy to me now. "I actually don't know..." I trailed off as the premonition clearly shot back to me.

Jane's already dead... She was thrown out of her seat. Her head was chopped off by a broken pipe that impaled her directly to her forehead. Her small body shattered, the sound of her bones breaking was heard once she contacted with the ground. Ben's cries of sorrow and fear caught my attention. His jacket's sleeve was caught on a hook of the safety harness. Soon after, his safety harness suddenly lifted up, making Ben clung on tightly. Before he could recover, another roller coaster passed by. His arm tore off from his body and the collision made his head turn completely backwards.

Kerra was watching all of it happen. She was crying her eyes out as she just witnessed her relatives' deaths. Without any warning, two passengers in front of her were suddenly in trouble. The Human male was trying to help a Togruta female, whose rear lekku was caught in something. With that, Kerra was also thrown off her seat when the coaster was in the middle of a loop.

I gasped, blinking once.

"Grandfather?" Kerra's worried voice brought me back.

I stared at her for a second and I breathed, "Two people die before Ben."

Kerra nodded, "That's good... At least."

After a couple of minutes of walking, Ben climbed the moist ladder, Kerra and I followed quickly behind. He peeked through the small opening of the lid of the sewer before lifting it up.

"The ship's just a couple of meters away." he announced, before looking down at us, nodding.

We did the same until Ben raced towards the ship with Kerra and I right at his heels. They slaughtered the guards that guarded the outside before I went inside to kill the pilots.

"We're clear." I called out.

Kerra climbed on and stopped once we noticed that Ben was still outside.

"Ben, what the 'h' are you doing?" she hissed, frowning.

"What if I'm next, Kerra?" he asked. "I can't risk putting you two in danger."

"Don't be stupid, Ben." she whispered.

She looked too weak to get mad at. He tried to smile instead. "You say that like it's possible."

Kerra tried not to smile back for a second, but she couldn't help it in the end; her chalky lips pulled up at the corners.

Ben got inside and noticed something was wrong with her. He helped her by carrying her to the medical bed, examining her.

"I think she has hypothermia, Ben." I said, injecting the IV into her arm.

"I'll be back." Ben raced to another room to search for medicine.

Kerra's face looked exactly like Ahsoka's when Snips was pregnant with Shmi.

I was angry, I was in pain during Ahsoka's first pregnancy but that day - I was in beyond agony. As I saw my younger-self, my eyes were half-crazed. My expression was like if someone had lit me on fire. My hands were rigid claws at my sides.

Ahsoka was half-hidden behind the arm of the sofa, curled up into a loose fetal position, her arms wrapped around her knees.

There were deep circles under her eyes, dark circles that jumped out because her face was all haggard. She was thinner... Her skin was tight. There was something about her fingers and wrists that looked so fragile it was scary.

I shivered before Ben came back with a white plastic cup in his hand - the kind with a lid and a bendy straw.

Ben hesitated, the hand with the cup half-extended. Kerra eyed it, cringing.

"We could try something else." I said quietly. I wandered around until I ended up in the pilot's seat.

"No," Kerra whispered. "No, I'll try this first. We don't have time..."

Kerra reached out and took the cup from him. Her hand shook a little, and I could hear the sloshing from the inside. She tried to prop herself up on one elbow, but she could barely lift her head. With a deep sigh, Kerra lifted the cup up to her face and sniffed at the end of the straw. She flinched, and then made a face.

"Kerra, we can find an easier way." Ben said, holding his hand out for the cup.

"Plug your nose, Kerra." I called back. "It will make you forget what you're going to drink."

"No, that's not it. It's just that -" Kerra sucked in a deep breath. "It smells good," she admitted in a tiny voice.

I swallowed hard, fighting to stay in my seat.

"That's good... Isn't it?" Ben's voice had a tint of relief.

Kerra shoved the straw between her lips, squeezed her eyes shut, and wrinkled her nose. I could hear the medicine slopping around in the cup again as her hand shook. She sipped at it for a few seconds, and then she groaned in disgust.

"Kerra, -" Ben began.

"I'm okay," she breathed. "It tastes good..."

I arched an eyebrow.

A couple minutes later, we decided to eat at a diner in the middle of nowhere.

"How do you feel? How's your stomach?" I asked. "Do you feel nauseated?"

Kerra shook her head. "No, I don't feel sick or anything." she whispered.

My lips twitched, fighting a smile.

_**Hours later...**_

I let R2 take over, so I could sleep for awhile.

Ahsoka appeared a few feet in front of me as I closed my eyes to rest. She smiled warmly as we embraced each other. I pressed my hand to her cheek, curling my fingers around the shape of her bones.

"_Hello, Beautiful_." I smiled

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV  
**  
I giggled quietly and held his flesh hand. "_Hello, Handsome_."

He kissed my forehead before he asked, "_How are you_?"

I took a deep breath, sighing. "_I'm fine... You_?"

"_I'm all right, love_." he admitted. However, the sound of his voice was off... It sounded sorrowful.

"_Ani...?"_ I whispered, locking my eyes onto his.

His breath began to tremble, avoiding my eyes. "_Jane..."_

"_What happened, Anakin_?" I demanded.

"_I've lost Jane, sweetheart_." his voice sounded as if he didn't want to believe that she was actually gone.

I hugged him, reassuring him that it wasn't his fault. He nuzzled his face against my neck, sobbing quietly. I rubbed his back, leaning my head against his shoulder.

He pulled back and whispered, "_Ben's heartbroken_..."

I lifted up my hand to let my fingers carefully wipe away his tears. "_I'm sure he his... He always told me that Jane was like a sister to him instead of a cousin._"

He smiled slightly, closing his eyes as I continued to wipe his tears away.

"_Who's next?"_ I asked.

Anakin's eyes snapped open.


	10. Trouble

**Anakin Skywalker****'s POV**

I immediately lurched up to my feet once I heard Kerra gagging. I raced to her side and ordered R2 to stay there.

"Kerra," Ben held her hand and lifted her head up so she could breathe with his free hand. "You're going to be okay. Keep your heart beating."

She gave us a weary smile. Shaking her head, she breathed, "Ben... You have to learn how to let go. It's just like what Grandfather said... He lost Grandmother for six years and he almost lost Jane's mother."

He shook his head, mouthing something to her... Maybe pleading to her to not die. She nodded, squeezing his trembling hand.

"Kick his ass for me, Ben." she smiled, her eyes halfway closed.

He grinned and nodded. "Sure thing."

Suddenly, she started going into shock. Her skin felt ice cold, her eyes dilated, her breath stared getting irregular, and her pulse started going crazy.

"Go, Kerra... Your Grandmother's waiting for you." I announced, running my hand through her black hair.

Kerra moaned quietly in agony, sweat soaked her body and hair but she nodded one last time before her hand lost its grip from Ben's.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself and accept what happened. I sighed and began to wrap her with gauze before putting her in a body bag. Ben, of course, helped me and wiped his tears away.

"Come on, Ben." I said, walking over to the pilot's seat again. "Triple T .K.A. ..."

"Time to totally kick ass." he smiled, giving me a high five.

After another few minutes, we finally made it to Coruscant. I jumped out of the ship and observed the palace from the ramp of the ship.

Then, I stared at Ben in confusion, arching an eyebrow as I saw what he was doing.

He rolled around and hid behind things as he made his way through the platform.

"Ben, what the heck are you doing?" I demanded.

Ben got up and dusted himself off. He cleared his throat and said, "Uh... I just wanted to, you know, have a magical entrance."

"You're Grandmother didn't teach you that, right?"

He shook his head. "No, I saw it in movies."

_That explains why_. I thought. "All right, let's go."

After a couple of minutes of departure, Ben suddenly contacted me.

"_Do you see him yet, over_."

"No."

"_Noooo what? Over_."

I sighed. "No, over."

"_Oh, that's better I can hear you now. Over. All right, I see him right now... He just got out of his bedroom and went inside into his office. Over_."

"Wait, why did you ask me if I could see him if you could see him from your position?" I demanded.

"_Didn't copy that, over_."

"I said why did you ask me if I could see him if you could see him all the way on the other side. Over."

"_Oh that's better... I could hear you now. Over. Do you see him yet, over._"

"You know what you're a jackass. Can't we just barge in there and kill him already?" I said.

Ben groaned. "_Fine_."

Yes! I leaped on top of a window and then I smashed it with my foot. Ben was already slicing the droids and clones that patrolled the Palace.

I ducked a few times and slaughter the enemies. All of my anger that I held in since Jane's death to Kerra's unleashed. But I should've saved it when it was time for me to battle my son.

I motioned Ben to follow me, before I busted the door open. Zevark turned around and noticed only Ben.

"What's going on B minus?" Zevark greeted, doing some kind of hand motions. "What the haps?" his eyes finally shifted towards me. They grew wide.., shocked.

"Hello, Anakin Zevark Skywalker." I smiled, arching an eyebrow.

Zevark gasped, he began to tremble. "Father?"

I nodded and added, "Zevark, how could you? You're mother and I are very disappointed in you. How could you turn against the Jedi and the Republic? Didn't you think about your mother? About your siblings and your relatives?"

He shook his head. "How do I know that you're not just an imposter?"

I stretched my hand out, jerking my head towards it. "See for yourself."

Zevark hesitantly walked over to me, stretching his hand slowly before placing it on mine.

I closed my eyes at the same exact time Zevark did. I showed him mostly everything that I remember... Which was mostly everything.

Ahsoka's laugh echoed as we saw our family playing in the snow on the planet of Aldeeran. I showed him how Ahsoka and I protected him and his siblings against Chancellor Palpatine and the Jedi. I heard myself speaking to Ahsoka and the last day of my mortal life.

_'The pain of not having you with me hurts even more...Love; please promise me that you won't follow me. The kids will need their mother.'_ I told Ahsoka, as she shed tears.

_'They need their father, too. They need their father more than their mother_.' Ahsoka snapped at me.

_'I know they do, Ahsoka... They need both parents. Just please, promise me?_' I swallowed and shivered. _'Tell the kids Daddy said bye._'

Another family moment appeared... Shmi's and Ahsoka's birthday.

Everyone was cheering and having a good time, especially Shmi. She looked so cute with her little winter dress on. Her brown curls made her blue eyes pop out. Her laughter along with Ahsoka's and mine mixed together.

The memory faded and I stared at Zevark.

He trembled and frowned, taking a few steps away from me. He looked away from me, afraid.

"You took her away from me so you could have her all to yourself!" he roared, igniting his weapon.

I stared at him in complete confusion. "What?"

"I going to kill you, Father!" he was full with rage.

I brought my weapon to life and started to duel with him. His skills weren't skillful enough to beat me. He kept lunging towards me to slaughter me but I simply dodged his blows and kicked him away.

Ben suddenly came behind him and aimed directly towards his Father's head. Zevark blocked his son's blow and began to forcefully aim towards Ben.

"I'm going to kill you for murdering Jane and Kerra!" he bellowed, fury shown completely on his face.

Zevark frowned, trying to overpower Ben. I stared at Ben in confusion as I took in what he just said. He turned his head to look at me for a brief second.

"That's right, Grandfather... My father planned to kill all three of us. He knew we were going to be in Shili at the Carnival. He wanted to kill all of us so we wouldn't overpower him. You're premonitions we're all correct but you thought it was their fate... But it was my father all along." Ben announced. "He also didn't know you were with us."

Zevark yelled, full with rage, and his crimson weapon slipped past Ben's defense. His son clutched his stomach and moaned in agony.

I roared in fury and pounded against my son's defensive blocks.

"You've _betrayed_ me!" I hollered, slamming his blocks, pushing him down to his knees. "It was said that my children will bring _peace_ not darkness! You killed your own nieces!"

"I lost my father too early and my mother died because you wanted her all to yourself!"

"It was her _time_ to leave this universe, Zevark! You knew that! You're just making an excuse to kill me!" I said, my lightsaber then pierced through his torso, blood oozing out from the wounded area. "Except I'm an immortal."

He clutched his stomach just like his son did but I held him in my arms. He clutched my tunic, tears leaving his eyes. The tint of gold was now nowhere to be found.

"I'm so sorry, father... Forgive me." he pleaded.

I nodded, smiling slightly at him. "Go, my son. The force is calling you back home." I embraced him for a brief moment before I closed his eyes as he took his last breath.

With Zevark already dead, I carried Ben to his father's side. I huffed out a sigh and took out a lighter from my pocket before lighting them on fire.

The wormhole was already developing once I got back to Shili. I sighed and smiled as I noticed Ahsoka waiting for me on the other side. Her warm smile always lightened up my mood.

I sucked in a deep breath before stepping in into the afterlife.


End file.
